Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha is one of the main male protagonists of Konoha High School together with Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino , Sai, Cameron and Cairon. He is a student at Konoha Gakure high school and is seventeen years old. He was introduced in chapter 1 together with the other protagonists, and is Sakura Haruno's main love interest. Personality Sasuke is described by Sakura as quite warm and compassionate. As evidenced by Sakura, he can become very protective, and he will do anything to help Naruto, his childhood friend. Though initially, he was often seen as "mysterious", because of Sakura, his cold exterior broke down, causing him to become more relaxed and engaging. Sasuke regards family as extremely important, since his older brother was always away. When he was younger, Sasuke cried when Itachi was leaving, and due to the absence of his mother and father, Sasuke had no one. He calls Sakura "annoying" when she makes fun of parents who were always following their children.. However, when Sasuke breaks his ties with his former friends, his mood becomes colder and more indifferent. Relationships Sakura Haruno Aside from Naruto Uzumaki and Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's relationship with Sakura is possibly the most important of all his interactions. Sasuke was demonstrated to be protective and kind toward his girlfriend, to the point he became more realized and engaging whenever he was around her. Although he thought of her as annoying initially, over time, he began to grow more fond of her, to the point when he heard she was sexually harassed, he became (albeit comically) violent. It is quite possible that Sasuke loves Sakura, due to his constant affections for her and their growing bond. This bond became more evident when Sasuke realized that Sakura was the one who comforted him when his brother went away to America. He kept her little toy bunny years after their encounter, trying to return it to the owner when he met her. This shows that to Sasuke, his relationship was more than just that of boyfriend and girlfriend; he was truly emotionally dependent on her. In first episode of second season Sasuke had fight with Sakura in cafe blaming her for fight with Karin .Even if Sakura tried to explain Sasuke why she slapped Karin he didn't want to liste .In second episode Sakura and Sasuke saw each other in park but when Sakura tried to talk to him he just walked away .At episode 3 Naruto tried to convince Sasuke to forgive Sakura and be friends with her but Karin interrupted them .Sasuke acted like he don't care but in chapter 5 when Sakura broke her leg her he went to the hospital to see her .Also Sasuke had some jealous moments when Sakura was with Sasori .Their relationship haven't gone any further in season 2. In season 3 we are found out they forget each other and become friends again .In episode 4 they got in romantic relationship and not far away after that he propose her .Even if they were happy Sasuke for unknown reasons didn't showed on their wedding . After that it's still unknown have they ever talk to each other but it is known that Sakura had dedicated her most famous novel to him . Karin Karin had a crush on Sasuke since the beginning of the series, although Sasuke never acknowledged her. After she cut Sakura's hair because she felt threatened by it, Sasuke starts disliking her. However, in the Return to Class arc, Karin is shown to have not given up on Sasuke, and confesses to him that all she did was because she truly loved him. She does not get a response, though, and walks away. After Sasuke broke up with Sakura, Sasuke joins Karin's circle of friends, which included Juugo and Suigetsu as well.In season two Sasuke and Karin got together in serious relationship .Karin was very happy when Sasuke had stand in her defense when she and Sakura had fight in cafe.Sasuke in one moment had serious feelings about Karin and told her he wants to get their higher level.At the night when she and Sasuke were suppose to have their first time Karin pushed Sasuke when he tried to kiss her .Karin told him that he is confused and their love isn't real .In the end she broke up with Sasuke and she told him she slept with Suigetsu.It's known that Sasuke was godfather to one of her children. After Cairon caught them, Karin accused Cairon of ruining their time, so Cairon FUCKING WENT SAVAGE and killed Karin, Sasuke then fistbumpedh is brother and walked away. Naruto Uzumaki Naruto is Sasuke's best friend since his early childhood. They are good friends despite their very opposite personalities and even through they often tease and insult each other, they care about each other, as shown in the fight against Neji, Gaara, and Lee. It was Naruto who reminded Sasuke that Sakura wasn't like any other girl Sasuke had been dating, and that he shouldn't "toy" with her as he had many others. After Sasuke and Sakura break up, Sasuke breaks any bond he has with her and her group of friends. Unlike Sakura, Naruto can't control his temper and gets into a fight with Sasuke, which leaves them both bleeding, but it doesn't give positive results. In second season Naruto was angry because Sasuke was now with Karin and they had fight again .At chapter two Naruto talked to Hinata and told her Sakura is very sad and fighting with Sasuke will not help .In chapter 3 Naruto and Sasuke become friends again and Naruto tried to convince Sasuke to forgive Sakura and be friends with her but Karin interrupted them .Their friendship stayed the same through the second season. Third season began where Sasuke and Naruto are best friends again .Naruto was very happy when Sasuke become boyfriend to Sakura again .When Sasuke didn't show up on his and Sakura's wedding, Naruto was looking for him.After that it's still unknown have they ever talk to each other . Itachi Uchiha The relationship between Sasuke and his older brother was cold and distant, mainly from Sasuke's side, due to the fact that after their parents' deaths, Itachi went to study to the United States, leaving Sasuke with Madara in Japan and he could never forgive him for that. However, Itachi notices that ever since he started dating Sakura, Sasuke's heart was becoming warmer and nicer every time, as he mentions in episode 5. Sasuke and Itachi have a fearful discussion, and after that, Itachi returns to the United States.In third season their relationship become warm and frendly .Itachi was very happy when he found out about him and Sakura .Itachi also followed Sasuke on his travel after he didn't showed up on wedding . Madara Uchiha Sasuke is Madara's nephew and has been under his tutelage ever since Fugaku and Mikoto's death. Madara was the one who supported Sasuke, although he tended to avoid expressing his feelings which contributed to making Sasuke as cold as he was at the beginning of the series. An example of this is the day of his parents deaths, when Madara told Sasuke to stop crying, since men didn't cry and therefore he shouldn't cry. Madara was the one who sent Itachi to the United States of America, which caused the bond between the brothers to break. However, he never told this to Sasuke. Hinata Hyuuga Little interaction was shown between Sasuke and Hinata. However, they seem to be good friends. They got married and had 2 children at the end of the series. Juugo and Suigetsu Not much is known about their relationship, yet it seems Sasuke chose them as his "new" friends together with Karin after Madara threatens to hurt Naruto and Sakura if he doesn't let them go. The four of them were shown together on chapter 7.Sasuke is godfather to one of Suigetsu's children. Category:Konoha students Category:Uchiha family Category:Male characters Category:Main characters Category:Karin's group